


Nothing Can Stop Donald Duck!

by agentz123



Series: Who is Donald Duck? [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Birthdays, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Twin Bond, aged-down characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Donald faces another year without his sister.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Donald Duck & Della Duck
Series: Who is Donald Duck? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890283
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Nothing Can Stop Donald Duck!

Today ranks as the second-worst day of the entire year. 

Donald, whose eternal exhaustion usually allowed him to pass out as soon as laid down anywhere, tosses and turns in his hammock all night. When he wakes up and regrettably faces the day, he avoids checking the mail in an attempt to escape the postcards and the letters that have been piling up in his box the past week. He doesn’t eat breakfast, because for once he actually isn’t hungry. 

When he goes to the bathroom to clean himself up, he catches his reflection in the mirror, and hears his sister laugh about how big his beak is. He puts down the razor before his tears blurred his vision too much and caused him to cut himself. 

It’s more than just missing your best friend. It’s more like...like you’re walking around listlessly, but not really, more like floating, because you’re weightless, ungrounded, because the half of your soul that kept you anchored to the earth is just…

Gone. 

And everyone around you is none the wiser. 

He groans, the constant pain worse than any damage that a collapsing building or tornado or 45 hour shift could cause. He knows that she is supposed to be hooked around his arm, she is supposed to be annoyingly breathing onto his neck, she is supposed to be tripping him up with her ankle. 

She is supposed to be everywhere. 

But she isn’t. 

So all of those places ache. 

Whenever he turns to tell her about some rare bout of amazing news, he gets an itch. An invisible itch. One he cannot locate, no matter where or how hard he scratches. So he sits there and allows the feeling to overwhelm him until the pain subsides -- not disappear, it never disappears -- because there is nothing else he could do. 

There is nothing anyone could do. 

“Uncle Donald!”

Except them. 

He is not quite sure how they manage to do it every time, but whenever his chest springs a leak (which is often) they are immediately there, with bandages and tape. They appear out of nowhere, a fury of red, green, and blue, patch up the hole, and then they’re on their way. 

“Uncle Donald! Happy birthday, Uncle Donald!” 

“Thank you,” he says gratefully, not entirely talking about the felicities. Before they are able to shove a smashed vanilla cupcake into his hands, he places a kiss on each of their foreheads, leaving behind three smears of shaving cream. He could smell the permanent marker Dewey had used to draw the four of them in the icing. 

Today ranks as the second-worst day of the entire year, but luckily his boys are there for all 365 of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing can stop Donald Duck, thanks to his lovely nephews :)


End file.
